Self Denial
by Yasu Yase
Summary: Its okay if Im not your favorite chapter you've written, but I hope you sometimes smile when you flip back to pages I was still apart of / Naruto—Sakura / Lets Read and Review (?)


_Beberapa dari mereka pernah berkata bahwa _

_"Salah satu cara membuatnya jatuh cinta adalah aku harus sering membuatnya tertawa"_

_Namun, setiap kali dia tertawa_

_._

_._

_Justru aku yang dibuatnya jatuh cinta_

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto POV <strong>

Sudah tidak dapat lagi terhitung dengan jari seberapa banyak aku menatap punggungnya, terlalu banyak, hingga rasanya sulit untuk melupakannya walau hanya sejenak.

Rumor beredar sangat luas membawa kabar yang entah baik atau buruk adanya, hingga mungkin sebagian siswa siswi sekolah tau bahwa_ aku menyukainya. _

Atau mungkin, karna... aku yang terlalu menunjukannya?

Sejak awal aku tidak pernah berfikir untuk_ menyatakan_ rasa yang ada, kalau saja temanku tidak membocorkannya. Dasar Kiba bodoh.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa tertarik padanya, bahkan sampai saat ini aku masih tetap tidak mengerti alasan kenapa aku menyukainya.

Mungkin inilah rasa yang sering orang-orang bicarakan, baik di Drama ataupun Novel yang pernah kubaca. Aku dan Sakura sangatlah berbeda, aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku selalu bersikap konyol di depannya hanya untuk melihatnya tersenyum.

Dan tak dapat dipungkiri juga, aku suka melihatnya memasang raut kesal dengan alis bertaut.

Seperti hari itu, hari dimana aku memutuskan tidak masuk sekolah karna aku kesiangan, saat itu aku ingin mengusilinya bahwa aku mengalami kecelakaan motor.

Alhasil keesokan harinya tanganku penuh luka karna aku berbohong.

"_NARUTOO! SHANARO! BAKA!"_

Ia meninju lenganku karna kesal dan mengucapkan sumpah serapah seperti itu. Terselip nada kekhawatiran disetiap amarah yang ia lontarkan.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

Aku tidak menyesal, dan aku cukup lega untuk itu.

_**Karna itulah caraku untuk mengetahui apakah ia peduli padaku atau tidak.**_

.

Kadang aku suka bertindak sembrono dikelas, mengeluarkan lawakan konyol meskipun terkadang terkesan garing.

Dan sering kali aku melontarkan kata-kata lucu dipertengahan pesan singkatku dengan Sakura

_**Karna itulah caraku untuk membuatnya tersenyum.**_

_**.**_

Sebagian besar orang bertanya kepadaku, kenapa aku bisa menyukainya? menyukai perempuan yang mempunyai sifat kasar seperti Sakura. Sifat yang selalu ia tunjukan secara spontan ketika ia marah, bahkan terkadang ia mengambil jangka untuk melampiaskan amarahnya.

Mereka menatap heran kepadaku seolah-olah aku berhadapan dengan kematian ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya.

"Kau serius?" tanya Sasori ketika aku menceritakan semuanya dihadapan beberapa sahabat-sahabatku. "Tentu saja" ujarku mantap.

Deidara terkekeh, meninju pelan pundaku "Mungkin tubuhmu akan penuh luka selang beberapa hari ketika hubungan kalian sudah diresmikan."

Kiba melayangkan tatapan tidak percaya kepadaku "Kau menjadi Masokis sekarang?"

Dalam hitungan detik, mereka meringis kesakitan terkena lemparan buku yang terletak diatas meja belajarku. Aku pun tersenyum kecil, membuat mereka yang melihatku meguncang-guncangkan tubuhku untuk memastikan apakah aku gila atau tidak.

Ya, aku tersenyum.

Aku tau dia tidak seburuk itu.

Aku tidak gila ayolah, aku hanya senang dengan kenyataan bahwa aku termasuk kedalam bagian penting dalam hidupnya_**.**_

_**Karna itulah caraku menunjukan kepada mereka, bahwa aku sudah melihat sisi lain dari dirinya.**_

.

Salah satu kelebihan yang dimiliki oleh Sakura ialah kenyataan bahwa ia termasuk kedalam golongan murid pintar dikelas, sifat yang bahkan tidak dimiliki olehku.

Ia pintar, aku tidak.

Ia rajin, aku tidak.

Ia perempuan dan aku tidak.

Oke ralat bagian akhir, terkadang aku terlalu bodoh untuk mendampinginya, dan aku tau itu.

Namun aku tidak ingin orang-orang menilai perasaanku serendah itu, oleh karna itu terkadang aku menghampiri bangkunya jika ada pelajaran yang tidak kumengerti berharap ia mengajariku secara perlahan. Walaupun aku tau mungkin sudah sedikit terlambat untuk memperbaiki nilai, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba untuk mengerti bukan?

Lucunya, seiring dengan interaksi yang kujalani dengannya membuat sebagian teman-temanku merubah pandangannya tentang hubungan kami yang bisa dibilang _tidak resmi_.

"Maaf aku soal perkataan beberapa waktu lalu haha." Aku menatap jengah Deidara, saat itu kami sedang bermain_ Game Online_ disalah satu pelajaran kosong. Pelajaran yang kusuka tentunya.

"Aku terlalu cepat menilai hubungan kalian, terlalu cepat menilai perasaanmu." Saat itu Deidara menggaruk pipinya canggung "Mungkin ini lucu, tapi aku berubah pikiran. Aku berfikir Sakura membawa dampak baik untuk otak bodohmu haha! mmm.. bagaimana mengatakannya ya, dilihat kasat mata-pun aku tau bahwa kalian dapat melengkapi, apa kau tidak ingin melangkah lebih jauh dan menyatakan perasaanmu secara langsung?"

Tulisan _Game Over_ tertera di layar Laptop, mendeskripsikan bahwa tanganku tak lagi sejalan dengan otaku karna memikirkan kata-kata yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Deidara.

.

Butuh banyak keberanian untuku menyatakan hal itu, dan lambat laun hal itu pun ter-_realisasikan._

Aku tau dia tidak ingin menjalin hubungan seperti berpacaran pada masa-masa seperti ini, masa-masa penghujung sekolah yang banyak didominasi oleh ujian-ujian. Aku tau dia mulai menganggapku ada, namun kurasa aku yang terlalu terburu-buru. Bodohnya aku.

Namun tidak ada yang berubah dari kami, kami tetap berinteraksi seperti biasa, melakukan hal konyol bersama-sama dan terkadang pulang bersama-sama karna rumah kami searah.

Ingin rasanya aku menutup telingaku ketika salah satu teman terdekatnya mengatakan bahwa ia masih mengharapkan pria bernama Sasuke yang ku ketahui sebagai cinta pertamanya disaat Sekolah menengah sampai sekarang.

Tapi sekali lagi, perasaanku tidak serendah itu.

Aku tau dia mulai meresponku disetiap pesan singkat yang kukirimkan disetiap harinya, entah membahas hal penting maupun tidak. Aku tau dia mulai melihatku, aku tau dia mulai mengizinkanku untuk berada disekelilingnya.

Atau mungkin aku yang telalu berharap. Seperti halnya dia mengharapkan pria bernama Sasuke?

Disalah satu kutipan Novel yang pernah kubaca menyebutkan bahwa_ manusia bisa berubah,_ oleh karna itu bisakah ia berubah?

Bisakah ia merubah pandangannya dari Sasuke menjadi kearahku?

.

Aku tau, aku sering mengutarakan keluh kesahku tentangnya kepada salah satu teman terdekatku disekolah, Kiba. Karna aku tau dia mempunyai sifat yang hampir sama konyolnya denganku.

Aku menjelaskan dengan rinci bagaiman kepribadiannya, hal yang ku suka tentangnya dan hal yang tidak ku suka darinya. Dia berjanji akan membantuku.

Namun bodohnya, dia malah terperangkap oleh posisi nya sendiri.

Ya, dia tertarik kepada Sakura.

Dan itu yang membuat hubungan pertemanan kami menjadi berhenti sejenak, menjadi canggung.

Tidak ada yang salah dalam hal ini, tidak ada kata salah ketika kau menyukai seseorang. Tidak ada yang salah memang, lagipula Sakura belum ter-_claim_ oleh siapapun.

Aku tidak dapat membatasi relasi pertemanan Sakura dengan orang lain, aku pun tau bahwa Sakura merasa tidak enak kepadaku maupun Kiba, hingga ia pun menghilang sejenak dalam jangkauanku.

Entah kenapa untuk pertama kalinya, dihadapan Sakura aku merasa egois, possesive, kekanak-kanakan dan bodoh.

_**Karna itulah cara menunjukan kepada dirinya bahwa aku membutuhkannya**_.

.

Semua kembali normal beberapa minggu setelahnya, aku mulai menerima kenyataan bahwa Kiba menyukai Sakura, dan aku menyikapi secara toleran tentang itu. Aku hanya ingin bersaing dengan sehat, itu saja.

Aku tidak ingin karana masalah wanita, hubungan pertemananku dan Kiba menjadi runyam. Karna aku tau Kiba punya pacar lain yaitu Akamaru, haha!

Dan interaksiku dengan Sakura kembali seperti biasa.

Kembali ke tittle _'Naruto yang mengejar Sakura'_.

Aku tau hal itu sulit sekali untuk sampai, namun aku sudah cukup lelah untuk berusaha. Ada saat dan masa dimana aku harus berhenti sejenak untuk sekedar beristirahat.

Membuatku kadang berfikir, apakah aku yang tidak cukup berusaha untuk meraihnya? Atau jalan kesana yang terlalu rumit.

Ya, aku sedang berbicara tentang hatinya, kalau memang dia punya perasaan yang sama denganku mengapa bisa serumit ini?

Atau dia hanya berusaha memperumitnya agar aku tak akan pernah bisa sampai kesana?

Kutegapkan tubuhku, menarik nafas, mengumpulkan tenaga untuk segala resiko buruk yang mungkin saja akan kuhadapi. Sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan prediksi.

.

Ya, aku menghindarinya.

_**Karna itulah caraku untuk menyukainya, ketika aku tidak mendapat respon yang sesuai.**_

_._

_._

_._

_**Karna itulah caraku menjaganya dari kejauhan.**_

_._

_._

_._

**_Karna itulah caraku untuk melindungi diriku dari rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan._**

**_._**

_._

_._

_**Dan karna itulah caraku menghentikan langkahku**__—_

.

.

.

_—_**_untuk sekedar beristirahat_**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Memperkokoh mental untuk segala resiko buruk yang akan dihadapi.**_

_._

_._

_._

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story by Yasu Yase**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Genres : Friendship—Romance_

_Pairing : SakuNaru—SakuKiba_

_._

_._

_Chapter 1 _

_._

_._

_._

_End_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author Note<strong>_

_Cerita ini kubuat dari Naruto POV (Point of View) dimana pendeskripsian cerita diambil dari sudut pandang Naruto._

_Maaf Aku gasempet nge-cek tata bahasa, penulisan, dan sebagainya, karna keinginan menulis tentang ini datang secara tiba-tiba, Author jadi terkesan terburu-buru karna takut inspirasinya hilang (?). Sebenarnya masih panjang, tapi dipersingkat karna dibagian akhir keinginan menulis tiba tiba menguap?_

_Btw, ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata?_

_._

_Chapter dua atau **sequelnya **ada di akun **Oreo-ssu** dengan judul yang sama yakni **Self Denial.**_

_(Summary : She just wants to deny it. But as much as she tried to, she still can't. / Sakura pov of Self Denial (Yasu Yase) / R&R?)_

_._

_._

_**Sign**_

_**Yasu-Yase**_


End file.
